25 days of Stoey
by andysixx'sbride
Summary: a mash up of emotion from the first sightings to death to kids! a mixture of one shots based on our favorite house of night couple STOEY!   my first fanfic plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY CHICO ES CHICAS! idek but...Ive decided i want to quit my old story! ik ik u loved it SO much since NO ONE READ IT! so now im just going to start fresh this is the kick of of mai Stoey oneshots inspired by different songs,bands,and albums! yay! this oughta be fun. CHECK IT!**

**STARK POV**

"Dragon,please show your new fledgling to his room and do something to the mutt whether its humane or not!" Neferet says for the thousandth time,does she hate dogs that much?  
I mean,Duch hasn't bitten any one! This,this ugh,this stupid monster of a woman needs to back the f**k off!  
"James! Do you hear me? I said meet your roommate,Damien Maslin. He is my top student and has an affnifity for air and is the perfect tutor,I think you will need one with how short your attention span is."  
I scoff.I know this chick is High Priestess,the boss,top dog,but are you kidding me?  
"Listen you-!"  
"Im Zoey Redbird,leader of the Dark Daughters with an affnifity for all five elements. If you would like you can sit with me and my friends.I may even give you a campus tour,if your gifted with my presents."  
Look,that may sound stuck up...but she said it in a kidding tone and she seemed to show a genuine kindness,along with a smoking hot body,long raven black hair,peircing eyes that couldnt decide if they wanted to be green or brown,and a nice Cherokee look to her.  
" Sure. But maybe I should put away Duch?" Im still awe struck. I mean who wouldnt be? this chick is frikin hot!  
" No,no, have it all taken care of. But now is your time to relax,talk and enjoy your tour."  
" So I WILL be getting the tour?" WOW! Me? Flirt? Nooooo. Except for now.  
"I can tell you will fit in great." It was then that I noticed the tats. Intricant blue swirls framing her eyes,down her neck,shoulders, and all goes perfectly with the blue cresent on her forehead.

**ZOEYS POV**

Hanging with the new kid was great! It wasn't awkward or weird. We talked like old friends and learned a little about each instance,he won the summer championship games in archery for 5 years straight! And...I cant lie,we flirted...**A LOT.**Totally smittin. Who wouldnt? Stark( thats his name! soo much better than James)has skater boi blond hair in a tousled mess,(hot)is WAY tall(hot),has the perfect body(hot) and calming chocolate brown eyes(scorching). Now Im not saying it was love at first sight.  
That's a total cliche,but we did connect.I think today was the start of a new beginning.  
Later,when I helped Stark get settled,we had a weirdly close,no,intament conversation? It went along the lines of,

"So,for a dog person, you seem to know lots about cats." I say struggling for a topic.  
"Zoey,am I insane?I mean I know we just met,but is it just me? Do you _feel_ any thing?"  
"Uh,,," I can feel the icy hot blush on my cheeks"depends on what kind of _feeling_ you are mentioning."  
"Zoey," he starts to pace"**You make me smile like the sun,fall out of bed...sing like a bird,dizzy in my head,spin like a record,crazy on a Sunday night! You make me dance like a fool forget how to breath!**" then,to add detail to that phrase,gasps wildly for air"**Shine like gold,buzz like a bee!Just the THOUGHT of you can drive me wild!**Zoey,THAT is the feeling. THAT is what I hope you feel because,because its just unnatural!"  
"Stark?"  
" Zoey,you don't get it!Before today,a smile from me was the rarest thing in the world. In just one hour you've squeezed out 50.I used to be a loner,depressed,distant.  
Never would I open up as much as I have today.I used to cut and bleed my self to oblivion! I think you might have come just in time to save me.  
"Because you're so deep and I cant repeat a THING you just said,Ill say this...Ditto."  
His face lighted up and he gave me one of those hugs where you get spun in the air...and...and then he kissed me,he held me as if I might if I might shatter under the pure touch of a finger.  
It was better than Erik,how he was rough and pushy,or Loren,he was too sensual and persuasive,and mostly better then Heath,he was driven by pure lust.  
Stark and I,as of now,were hooked.

**THATS IT! ONESHOT NUMERO ONE!sooo? waddya think? R&R! hugs (one of those big southern hugs)!**

**soo this one shot is brought to you by you make me smile by uncle kracker. its not my kind of music(im a head banger or classical if you count tuba...but punk will never die!)but i figured it made the moment bye ill update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I read my comment(s) and ive gotten good feed back! LET THE CONTINUATION BEGIN! and thank panky95 for my first comment! and i may just turn it into a story just bcuz u sed so lol. R&R and try to guess wat song it is before the next oneshot. the first one to guess it correctly will have there name on the nxt onshot!AND there own character in the next story!**  
**this take place in hunted. imagine stark and zoey in Z's room just hangin'. this happens for a while.**

**ZOEY POV**

"Hey! I thought you forgot! Come sit!"  
"Forget? How could I forget the sexiest chick Ive ever met."  
"Stark-"  
"Z, im serious. I could NEVER forget you."  
"Please-" He gripped my face in his palms. "I will never forget you. If I can't even keep myself away from you,how could I forget you?"  
Ive never been held like this,touched like this,felt like this. Stark must be the one. I mean,the night he died...the night he died I died too.I feel as if Stark is apart of me.  
Like in the past month he has chipped away at my soul,stole a chunk,and ran with it. It was was then when i couldnt even stand it any more.I kissed and long,but as we leaned back for more,  
I hit my speakers buzzed until it focused on a song.(it was super old)

"**_Speak with your tongue tied,I know that your tired but i just want to know,were you want to go! I may be sad but im not weak,this situation is bleak_**!" I sang along.  
"Wow." Stark says. "what? its a good song!" I pout.  
" Oh,I know.I just cant believe my girl actually has a good taste in music." I blush"Your girl?"  
"My-" I silenced him before he could finish when i pull back he says "girl!"  
So,its was official(sort of). Stark was mine and I was his.

**STARK POV**

After makin' out for an hour me and Zoey went deep into conversation. In the middle of her list of favorite bands i kiss her. prop her into a sitting position and kneel on one knee before her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Im pledging myself to have done it for ages-pledged themselves,body, heart and soul,to protect their High Priestesses.I know Im still just a fledgling,but i believe i qualify as a warrior already.'  
"Well,im a fledgling too so hear goes."she paused"Stark i accept your pledge. And in Nyx's name i bind you to the Goddess's service,as well as to mine,because to serve me is to serve her.

I crumpled in on my self.A tingling around my face. Not only am i pledged to my love, but ive turned into a red vampire.

**IK IK its SUPER short. but i didnt really think it was going to be the best oneshot so i made it a short one to get it over with. remember to guess the song! i made it SUPER easy considering THE LYRICS ARE IN BOLD ITALIC PRINT! byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY! Im back...soo...PANKY95! was the first on to guess last chapter's song. it was "i hate this song"-secondhand serenade.**  
**andd now she gets her own character in my nxt story! i will be contacting her thru fanfiction and will come back with the details!so imma get started on chappie numuro tres!**

**ZOEY POV**

" A-ya don't deny my love."  
"No,no I-I cant be. We cant be! I'm not A-ya! I'm Zoey Redbird!"  
Kalona grasped my wrist. The chilling tingle of his touch chilling me to the bone as,as he ripped off what little clothes I had.  
"No." The sound was so small I had to say it again,I was slowly running out of options."NO!" I yell,"Let me go! You-You sick winged freak!"  
Anger glazed his gold-ish eyes with red. The castle top we were on went dark,and wet.I couldn't breath. And what is with all the gosh darn fish? Then I noticed,he pushed us off the my life into watery slivers,  
his last resort.I was beginning to slump in his arms. I cant breath,I can barely fight as I'm about to just give in. Give him what he wants is when I remember,he can read my mind here!  
'You wouldn't kill your lover,would you? After all,I'm all you got after the bull poopie you pulled with you kill me,her best daughter? Wow,imagine how mad she would be!'  
'Hush!You don't deserve to live! Someone as hot as you should live in hell!'  
'So,your killing me because I refuse to give you what you want? Bull poopie! You only want physical attraction,me? I choose to go after people because I LOVE them! Not because they are hot or for any other reason! Now let me go! Or else you WILL be sorry you black-hole-in-place-of-your-frikin-heart-freak!'  
Kalona's arms he could change his mind I'm free. Pumping my arms and legs to the Im too late.I got a gulp of water in place of air just as I break through to the surface.  
"Oh Em Ef Gee! (Blood on the Dance Floor reference!XD) Breathe,Z,Breathe. Don't even think that you probably swallowed a poor little defenseless 't even think that you could have been raped under water by a crazy immortal freak that loves your goddess. Just,breathe.

**KAY so ik it doesnt have Stark in it but i figured i could do maybe a couple separate one shots of them so you can get a little insight on what happens wen they spend time without the other! Can you guess this song? First correct answer gets their own character! Or if you have a character already...you AND the 2nd person will get your names in the next oneshot BUT only the second will get a character! byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! sorry it took me so long to update but thats life right?is it? but anyway ive been working on three things.1)my youtube channel [OnyxGummybears101] 2)my contest! tracking down anonymous ppl is hard! 3)the story the winners of the contest will take part in. so enjoy this tidbit into dont judge me for grammatical errors at this point considering im working from 6pm to about 2 am to do this for you guys by tomorrow/today! byee**

**Stark pov.**

"NO!" I screamed into the heavens."Why! Nyx! Do you hear me! If Z was so special to you why did you let this happen! WHY!"  
I was clutching Zoey's lifeless body in my was pretty much dead. She saw Kalona snap Heath,her consort's,neck. She lost her spirit because she wasted it all on that grease bag Kalona,who,surprisingly,disappeared after the incident.  
"Stark,this has nothing to do with Nyx. She had no intention-"  
"Shut up to be mean or hateful but I dont feel like talking right now,because not only did I lose my love,but I lost my love because I was too stupid to protect her,AND lost her because of her love toward a different person,so not only am I uber depressed,but now I can honestly say Im not good enough,never was and never will be."I say letting only the slightest of tears drip from my eyes.  
"Stark-"Aphrodite started.  
"NO!" I say,my voice rising a couple of octaves."TELL ME! TELL ME IF I WAS GOOD ENOUGH,IF I WAS GOOD ENOUGH WHY IS SHE ON THE GROUND _DEAD_! TELL ME IF I WAS GOOD ENOUGH WHY WASNT I WITH HER TO STOP THIS!" getting sensitive,my voice lowers for this last part."If I was good enough why did I turn my back on her,betray my oath and did I let jealousy blind me." Now tears were flowing off my cheeks and onto Zoey's. As I was still holding wanting to loosen my grip or let go.  
"Stark"Aphrodite tried again,this time I let her continue."please understand you are good enough! Zoey would have died long ago if it werent for you! And you are worthy of her love,trust me,you guy's future wasnt bad.  
My eyes widened."WE HAVE A FUTURE! AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO TELL ME! THIS MEANS ITS NOT TOO LATE TO SAVE HER!"  
"Well duh! If you would start _listening_ instead of rambling on about your gross feelings. You would have learned that!"  
"God I hate you. Your lucky your one of Zoey's friends."  
Darius chuckled.I growled. Aphrodite hid behind Darius.

** * LATER THAT NIGHT ***

Not alot of people know this about me,but Im a I carried Z to our after getting her cleaned up,dressed,and ready for bed.I climbed in after her,cradling her in my felt good to hold her,see her,love of which are better when she is about half an hour of just rocking her in my arms,running my fingers through her hair,whispering sweet little nothings in her ear,I began to just sing to her one of our favorite songs.

_'I never said I'd lie and and wait forever If I died we'd be together I can't always just forget her But she could try'_

By now my sadness was driving me a little insane.I start giggle/sobbing into the pauses.

_'At the end of the world or the last thing I see You are never coming home Never coming home Could I?_  
_Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever Get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies .She dies'_

Completely bonkers,I start having a conversation with my limp,lifeless,love.  
"Do you remember that Z?Do you remember,about a week the plane. It was around the time you found that book I was was just before you fell asleep in my arms,kind of like now,only more,natural.I told you this was my favorite song,and handed you the headphones to my fell asleep to it. Wanting to memorize every syllable Gerard sang,every strum on the guitar,every beat of the was then that I told you,it was bad timing,as you had in headphones and couldnt hear me but,I looked at you,and knew for a fact you were the when you fell asleep I leaned down,kissed your forehead and said 'I love you Zoey Redbird.I really do.'" With that I continued the song.I sang it over and over until I fell still cradled in my arms.

**OK! thats it! i hoped you liked it! and thnx to xLuver,an anonymous reviewer,for details on your character Liza.R&R and remember! if your going to judge me on grammer errors? THINK AGAIN! IT IS TOO LATE/EARLY IN THE EVENING/MORNING TO CARE! ugh i need a monster.**

**-OnyxGummybears**


End file.
